Beauty and the Gator
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: It has been three years since Ray died and louis misses him terribly. Little does he know that a girl will bring him happiness again. Louis/OC
1. Chapter 1

Everything was silent on the bayou. Darkness fell upon it, only to be greeted by a rain storm. And in that bayou, was Louis. He laid on his stomach and looked into the water, tears welling in his eyes. Soon it was going to be a day that he hated. It would be the three year anniversary of Ray's passing. Louis missed his friend terribly. He heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see Tiana in her nightgown and cloak.

"Oh my god Tiana don't scare me like that" he said as she approached him.

"Sorry" she said as she sat down by his side.

She looked at her gator friend with a frown as tears fell from his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder only to be pulled into a huge hug, hearing the gators sniffles and quick sobs come from him.

"Oh Louis I know you miss him. But just think! Soon there'll be another dance in his honor" She said as she rubbed his back.

Louis looked at her, a tear rolling down his cheek. For the past two years there was a ball at her restaurant. It was something they did in honor of their fallen friend. And for the past two years, he ended up unhappy anyway since Ray wasn't there.

"I just want to find happiness again" he choked out.

She nodded and looked up at two bright shining stars. Louis looked up too and choked up. His friend ray was one of those stars. He closed his eyes and sighed and quietly began to speak.

"Please ray…if you are listening…please help me get over my sorrow knowing you are gone. Send me a sign…maybe a miracle girl. Anything to get over my sorrow"

He saw the star glow brighter and smiled a bit knowing Ray probably heard. Little did he know, that his prayers would be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new morning in Louisiana. Everyone walked around town talking, shopping, sharing gossip, anything. A new girl made her way through the square, taking in all of the sights. She suddenly bumped into a man and fell flat on her back.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!"

She looked up to see a tall, tan, and very handsome man standing over her. He offered a hand to help her up.

"Thank you. And I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't paying attention" said the girl.

The man laughed and clasped her hand in his hands.

"It is quite alright my dear. I am Naveen" he said with a smile.

"I am Allison. I just moved here by myself now that I'm out of college" she said smiling back.

"Well Allison my dear, you may stay with us till we find you a home" he said as he kissed her hand.

A huge blush went across her face and giggled as he looped her arm with his. She followed the man to a restaurant that was closed, and walked in with him.

"Tiana? I brought a new friend!"

Allison looked as Tiana came over with a smile.

"Well hey there darlin! What's your name?" she asked smiling.

"Tiana my dear, this is my new friend Allison. She just moved here on her own and is looking for a place to stay" he said as he smiled at his new friend.

"Well she is more than welcome to stay with us! In fact, if you want to, you can help us get ready for a little ball we're having in a few days!" she said with a smile.

"Ok!" said Allison giving a wide grin.

Allison suddenly heard a trumpet playing on the roof. She followed the sound till she found Louis playing on the roof. Quietly she walked up beside him only to let out a tiny "Hi".

The gator jumped and fell flat on his back, only to see a beautiful girl staring back at him. His eyes widened as her beautiful blue eyes met his brown ones. She helped the gator to his feet and smiled a bit.

"Thanks again miss…",

"Oh! My name's Allison. Allison Rose" She said smiling.

Louis seemed to swoon a bit at the name. It was the most beautiful name he had ever heard.

"Name's Louis" he said with a bow, kissing her hand in the process"

She giggled and followed him downstairs.

"So what's this ball for?"

Louis paused and became sad. Allison looked at her new friend with concern, taking his hand in hers. He looked at her and sighed.

"Well…it's for the anniversary of my friend's passing" he said as he sat on the stage with her.

He then told Allison about how he was killed by Facillier and how they were always the best of friends. She then held his hands between the two of them, causing him to look at her.

"If you want me to, I'll be here for you Louis" she said giving a small smile.

Louis gave a small smile too and hugged her, knowing that this may be a wonderful sign of things to come.


End file.
